Interdit
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si on tombe amoureux d'un professeur ? Luffy va en faire l'expérience. OOC/UA/YAOI.
1. 578 days

**S'avez quoi ?**  
 **J'vais faire comme les pros et tout :3**

 **Résumé : Que se passe-t-il si on tombe amoureux de son professeur ? Luffy va en faire l'expérience .**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, One Piece non plus. Et heureusement, sinon ce s'rai plus dû shonen mais du hentai. Oui, moi perverse.**

 **Rating : M, pour le chapitre deux, éventuellement. Yaoi. OOC.**

 **Pairing : Ace x Luffy, oui encore.**

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

 _« C'est impossible, dit la Fierté_  
 _C'est risqué, dit l'Expérience_  
 _C'est sans issu, dit la Raison_  
 _Essayons, murmure le Cœur. »_

 _William Arthur WARD._

C'était comme un accord, un rendez-vous, sans vraiment l'être. Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours à la bibliothèque, à la même heures, et parlaient des nouveaux livres qu'ils avaient lu, du lycée, de leurs chanteurs préférés, ils parlaient de tous et de rien. Et c'était ainsi chaque jours, de chaque semaines, de chaque mois depuis le début de l'année scolaire.  
Au début, ils s'étaient à peine remarqués, puis ils ont vu qu'ils avaient les même goûts en littérature, en musique, et ils ont commencé à se rapprocher, lentement mais sûrement.

Ils sont devenu amis, ils s'appelaient quelque fois, s'envoyaient des messages. Même si ils gardaient les formules de politesses tel que "monsieur", "jeune homme", "petit con", "vieux croûton"... Tous allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre, où il n'est pas venu.

Il a attendu un moment, mais il ne venait pas, alors il est rentré chez lui, un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Peut-être qu'il s'était précipité, peut-être qu'il l'avait gêné, peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami.  
C'était ce genre de questions qui passaient sans cesse dans la tête de Luffy.

 _Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?_

Luffy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il agaçait tous le monde sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de son sourire constant, de sa classe aussi inexistante que sa politesse, de sa richesse, de ses blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres. Les gens aujourd'hui ne sont pas de ce genre la, ils préfèrent allez en boîte plutôt qu'allez jouer aux jeux vidéos toutes la journée.

Et si lui aussi c'était lassé ? Il allait encore se retrouvé tous seul ? Et pourquoi ça l'affectait tant ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva chez lui. Il observa ça maison un instant, c'était une immense villa, avec un jardin. Il ouvrit le grand portail noir, et le referma derrière lui. Il avança lentement sur le chemin entouré de rose rouge et blanche, derrière celle-ci se trouvait une petite aire de jeu pour ses animaux. Un peu plus loin, vers le milieu de jardin, il y avait une fontaine. Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant le porche en voyant son lapin allongé sur le sol, il sourit et le souleva.  
Il sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte, à peine il eu le temps de faire un pas à l'intérieur de chez lui que son labradors lui sauta dessus. Luffy se baissa et lui caressa doucement la tête.  
Il referma la porte, retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tous en prenant soin de ne pas regarder les photos déposées sur le meuble noir à droite des escaliers. Il avança sur la surface blanche laqué, une surface tellement propre qu'il y voyait son reflet. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son salon, où se trouvait la plupart de ses animaux. Les deux chiens, le Labrador et le Yorkshire sur le canapé d'angle noir, en compagnie de ses quelques lapins, les hamsters dans leurs cages, et les chats sur le fauteuil en cuir noir, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient tous là, il continua son chemin.  
Et arriva devant une échelle, sur la quelle il grimpa rapidement et avec beaucoup d'agilité.

Il avait insisté pour que sa chambre soit au grenier, pourquoi ? Ainsi, il pouvait grimper plus facilement sur le toit et admirer la magnifique vue que lui offrait la ville et les soirs d'été il s'allongeait et observait les étoiles. Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas la seul raison, personne ne montait là-haut, il avait la paix, c'était aussi une des pièces les plus grandes.  
En réalité c'était plus un studio qu'une chambre d'adolescent. La première chose qu'on voyait en entrant était sa télévision, qui était juste en face de l'entrée, elle divisait la pièce en deux, elle était posé sur un meuble gris, et entourée de toutes sortes de consoles. Plus loin se trouvait son incroyable collection de mangas, deux étagères composées de trois niveaux, du côté droit se trouvait l'étagère où résidaient ses livre –la plupart de Oscar Wild, Nietzsche mais aussi de John Green, et bien d'autre. En face de la télévision du côté droit de l'entrée se trouvait le lit, il était plein de peluche et de coussin, il y avait une télécommande et quelque manettes dessus. Un peu plus loin, il y avait son bureau, avec son ordinateur et une autre étagère de livres. Du côté gauche, il y avait une petite cuisine, avec un four, tous ça.. Plus loin il y avait la salle de bain, il n'y avait qu'une douche un lavabo et des toilettes, elle était simple. Et bien-sûr, posters et dessins était placardés partout. Que se soit des poster de ses groupe préféré, où de ses jeux, même de ses mangas, il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. Il posa son sac à côté de la sortie et se dirigea lentement vers son lit, où il attrapa la télécommande de sa télévision et l'alluma. Pas de chance, les infos. Honnêtement qui aime ça ? Ils font exprès de ne parlé que de drames pour gagné en publique, et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionne. Luffy soupira et éteignit la télévision, il saisit son coussin Rilakkuma et se dirigea vers son bureau, où il alluma son ordinateur.  
Il prit un jeu au hasard. South Park, ça fait longtemps. En attendant que le jeu démarre, il prit la direction de l'espace cuisine de sa chambre, et fit chauffer de l'eau. Il ne descendrait plus tard pour nourrir ses animaux. L'eau prête, il prit des nouilles instantanées et versa l'eau dans le bol. Une fois son dîner prêt, il retourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur, et commença à jouer.

Vers vingt deux heures, il descendit nourrir les animaux qui lui servaient d'amis.  
Ensuite il remonta, pris une douche et alla dormir.  
Enfin, si on veut.

Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, et de magnifiques cernes pointaient le bout de leurs nez.  
Il s'était lever comme tous les jours, c'est à dire en retard. Il devait partir à huit heures et il était sept heures quarante cinq. Tant pis. Une heure de plus ou de moins..  
Il se dirigea vers son paquet de céréales, le prit, et retourna devant son ordinateur pour finir son épisode.  
Une fois fini, il partit en direction de la salle de bain, et se prépara pour sortir.  
C'est donc à neuf heures, qu'il sortit de chez lui.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Après les cours, il ne rentra pas de suite chez lui, il devait allé à la bibliothèque rendre un livre et ensuite allé faire les courses.  
En entrant dans la bibliothèque il le vit assis la tête entre les mains, il décida d'ignorer de que lui dictait son cœur. Son cœur ?  
La chance n'était pas avec lui, la bibliothécaire, qui parlait anormalement fort, le salua.

« Bonjours Luffy ! Le livre t'as plus ?  
\- Oui, merci.  
\- Tu ne prends rien aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, 'pas le temps. »

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, il avait relevé la tête et le regardait intensément. Luffy décida de l'ignoré et de partir. Une fois sortit, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras.

« Lu-Luffy.. Je.. Peux te parlé ?  
\- Euh.. Oui.  
\- On peux allé dans un endroit tranquille ?  
\- On peut allé chez moi, mais je dois encore faire les courses..  
\- D'accord.. »

Pourquoi il a accepté, c'était son ton suppliant, ses yeux triste, sa mâchoire crispé ou tous simplement la curiosité qui l'avait mené à faire ce choix ?  
Tant pis, le mal était fait. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le supermarché.  
La ville était grande, et belle. Mais ont ne pouvait ignorer les visages tristes et sans vie des habitants. C'était une petite ville, plutôt calme sans histoire, la seule chose vraiment choquante qui est arrivé ici, fut l'arrestation d'un prisonnier en cavale, il y a cinq ans. Hormis ce détail, rien. Il passèrent devant diverses boutique avant de couper part le parc. Plus pratique que de faire un immense détoure. Après avoir passé le terrain de jeux, ils arrivèrent devant le supermarché.

Apres être entré dans le magasin, il se dirigèrent vers le rayon ou se trouvaient les nouilles instantanées, il partirent ensuite vers les fruits et légumes pour enfin se dirigé vers les caisses.  
Luffy paya et ils sortirent dehors. Le chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence, néanmoins quand Luffy ouvrit le portail il ne pût retenir un cri de surprise. En le regardant, on ne dirait pas que Luffy vit dans la plus grande maison de la ville.

Ils entrèrent, et retirèrent leurs chaussures pour se dirigé vers la cuisine en face du salon.  
Le propriétaire des lieux fit deux chocolats chauds et en tendit un à l'invité qui le prit en rougissant.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sa voix était sèche et froide, plus que d'habitude. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi

« En faite.. Je.. Depuis quelque temps je... me suis mis à...  
\- À ?  
\- Ressentir..des frémissements..  
\- Des frémissements.. ? Tu veux dire des sentiments ?  
\- Non ! Pas jusque-là.. Enfin.. Si d'accord. Des sentiments.. en.. en ta.. présence..  
\- En ma présence c'est à dire.. ? Tu m'aime ?  
\- J.. je crois.. »

Sans plus attendre, Luffy se leva et colla ses lèvre au siennes. D'un comme un accord, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, commençant une danse endiablé.  
Ils interrompirent leurs baisé lorsque le Yorkshire, du nom de Smile, cogna sa petite tête contre la jambe de Luffy, qui sourit en se dirigeant vers la gamelle de celui-ci et versa ses croquettes dedans.

Après ça, il continuèrent à s'embrasser, en riant et en se câlinant entre deux baisés.  
La vie est cool.  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Luffy pour faire une partie jeux vidéos, partie qui se finit en bagarre.  
D'un coup, Luffy s'arrêta.

« Attends !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'viens de me rendre compte.. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom !  
\- Un élève n'est pas sensé connaître le prénom d'un professeur. » Répondit-il avec un aire malicieux.  
« Un professeur n'est pas sensé embrasser un élève. » Répondit-il avec le même aire.

Il rit un instant avant de répondre « Ace, je m'appel Ace. »

Sur ce, Ace, se jeta sur Luffy pour le chatouiller.  
Ouais, la vie est vraiment cool, dû moins avec lui.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

Ça faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, et tous allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne se disputait jamais ils préféraient avoir une conversation, calme et réfléchie plutôt que de crié partout.  
Personne ne le savait, et personne n'avait besoins de le savoir, de plus, Luffy ne supporterait sûrement pas les regards dégoûtés, les murmures jugeants.  
Même si, techniquement parlant, les règles interdisent un professeur de sortir avec un de ses élèves, or, Luffy n'était pas l'élève d'Ace et il a dépassé la majorité il y a trois mois, donc, rien d'interdit.

Un jours, en plein milieu du mois d'août, ils partirent tous les deux dans un aquarium, qui se trouvait dans la ville voisine. Le professeur avait acheté des glaces, pour faire plaisir au plus jeune, mais également pour se faire plaisir. Ils se promenaient, main dans la main, et évidemment le lycéen s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes à cause des poissons étranges présents dans les aquarium. Et c'est devant le bassin des dauphins, Ace annonça quelque chose qui détruit Luffy. L'année prochaine, il sera son professeur. Ils devaient donc mettre fin à leur relation, où, arrêté de sortir en publique. Le choc pour le plus jeune fut brutal, il adorait sortir dehors avec lui, lui tenir la main, allé au restaurant, alors ne plus pouvoir faire tous ça.. C'était juste la pire chose qui pouvait lui arrivé, dû moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
C'était dur, alors Luffy profita pleinement de lui, car aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour.

Ils marchèrent mains dans la mains, se promenant dans ses petites rues pavées, absolument charmantes, se racontant des blagues, riant, se chamaillant, s'embrassant, ignorant les regard dégoûté de certaines personnes. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils ne firent pas attention à l'heure tardive. C'est donc seulement à vingt trois heures, que les deux amoureux rentrèrent, se séparant devant chez Luffy.

Cette année s'annonçait dur, mais ils surmonteraient ça ensemble.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

C'était plus dur que prévu, il y avait un nouvel élève qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer Luffy. Rendant Ace rouge de rage à chaque cours, étant donné que ce crétin du nom de Sabo, lui faisait une déclaration devant toute la classe, et se ramassa, non seulement un refus mais en plus, deux heures de colles pour « propos inapproprié en cours ».  
Le pire était qu'il était magnifique, les cheveux blonds bouclés, un peu plus court que ceux du beau professeur, ses yeux noirs, et sa cicatrice le rendait affreusement attirant.  
Les choses se sont d'autant plus compliqué, lorsqu'un élevé à hurler dans la cours qu'il avait vue Mr. Portgas en train d'embrasser une autre professeur.  
Ce jour là, Luffy vit rouge. Et lorsque Sabo lui refit une déclaration devant toutes la classe ainsi que devant Ace, il accepta de sortir avec lui. Le regard du professeur s'assombrit aussitôt, mais il ne dit rien.  
Les jours suivants, furent dur pour les deux amoureux. Chaque essayait de rendre l'autre jaloux, Luffy sortait avec Sabo et Ace trainait avec l'autre femme.  
Ils ne se parlait à peine, et Ace ne venait plus chez le plus jeune.

Une semaine plus tard le plus vieux en eu marre, et il ordonna à Luffy de rester après le cours. Il faillit frapper le garçon au cheveux couleurs flanc pour avoir caressé la main, et embrassé la joue de son petit ami lors de la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin du cours.  
Le dernier élève sortit, la porte se referme sur les deux hommes.

« Tu joue à quoi, Luffy ?!  
\- J'pourrai te dire la même chose.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'autre pute là ?!  
\- Et toi explique moi il s'passe quoi avec blondie ! Devant moi putain. J'allais le frapper !  
\- Excuse-moi d'avoir un meilleur ami, toi t'as embrassé une femme. Fiche moi la paix.  
\- J'ai jamais embrassé personnes d'autre que toi. Meilleur ami sérieusement ? Il te caresse la main et t'embrasse la joue ? »

Ils continuaient de se disputé, un petit moment, les insultes commençaient à fusées dans la pièce allant du « puceau en chaleur » au « sale aubergine violacé ». Très mature tous ça...

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés, à tel point que leurs fronts se touchaient.  
Et d'un coup, alors que les dernières insultes résonnèrent dans la salle de classe, il s'embrassèrent, violemment, il n'y avait aucune douceur, seulement la frustration, la colère et la tristesse. Pendant le baisé, Luffy se sentit soulevé et posé brutalement sur une table, Portgas passa une main sous le t-shirt de l'étudiant pendant que celui-ci entoure la taille de son professeur avec ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la porte à moitié ouverte donnant sur un certain blond qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui serait les poing.  
Au bout de dix minutes ils se séparèrent, toujours sans remarqué Sabo, et Luffy posa sa tête au creux du cou du plus vieux les yeux fermés, haletant. Toujours sans être remarqué le blond ferma lentement la porte, mais resta derrière. Ainsi il entendit les excuses, et les déclarations d'amours des deux hommes.  
Cette fois, ces larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il finit par partir en courant se dirigeant vers son petit appartement, situé dans le quartier pauvre de la ville.

Pendant la semaine Luffy tentait, en vain, de contacter le beau blond. Celui-ci était tellement détruit qu'il n'allait plus en cours. Malheureusement pour lui, le samedi de la semaine suivante, Luffy sonna chez lui. Il allait lui claquer la porte au nez, mais ayant de bons réflexes, le noiraud bloqua la porte avec son pied et entra sans permission. Il commença alors un monologue disant qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il pensait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu'il avait essayé de le joindre pendant « deux fucking semaines », il ne remarqua ni les larmes, ni l'expression colérique du blond, il ne remarqua pas non plus sa main se déplacer rapidement jusqu'a sa joue. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans le petit appartement. Luffy ne parlait plus, il avait les yeux écarquillés et avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit la bouche près à parler, mais Sabo le coupa.

« Comment ose tu te montrer devant moi en faisant comme si ne rien n'était ?! Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu t'es moqué de moi ! Tu m'as utilisé pour le rendre jaloux ! Tu m'as fais croire que j'avais une chance ! J'ai crus que tu m'aimais aussi, bordel ! »

Sur ces mot il s'effondra en larmes, il était tellement anéanti qu'il n'avait pas la force de repousser Luffy, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Sabo.. Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais je pensais que tous ce que tu ressentais pour moi, n'était qu'une attirance... Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais.. Pardonne moi. S'il te plait. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre.. Tu es le premier ami que j'ai eu. Tu es important pour moi, je t'aime. Pas de la même façon, certes, mais je t'aime quand même.. »

Il restèrent ainsi, pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Sabo s'endorme. Luffy le porta jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea à ses côtés et tira la couverture sur eux. Il n'y a rien de mal à dormir avec un ami.  
Luffy se réveilla en sentant une pression sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit le visage de Sabo, il referma de suite ses yeux. Il sentit le beau blond se décoller, et il l'entendit sangloter en s'éloignant.  
Il décida de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sursauta mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détacher de l'étreinte du noiraud.  
Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble, parlant de tous et de rien, s'amusant. Ils parlèrent un peu aussi de la situation dans la quelle se trouvait Luffy, des risques et des solutions.  
C'est à vingt deux heures que Luffy décida de rentré chez lui, après avoir passé presque deux jours en compagnie de Sabo.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

Le reste de l'année se passa sans encombres, tous allait bien pour Luffy et Ace qui filait le parfait amour, Sabo essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier le noiraud qui avait capturé son cœur.  
Les deux amoureux passèrent les fête ensemble, s'offrant toutes sortes de cadeaux, tous plus débiles les uns que les autres allant du coussin à l'effigie de Luffy, au poster d'Ace torse nu.  
Lors de l'anniversaire du plus vieux, Luffy lui fit... Une petite surprise. N'étant pas encore près à –je cite- « Recevoir l'immense engin d'Ace dans mon précieux petit cul de Dieu. », il décida de faire patienter Ace en.. J'vais pas vous faire un dessin. Et au final, ça lui à tellement plut, qu'ils le faisaient presque tous les jours.  
Ils ne se voyaient que chez Luffy, ou au lycée, ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec les sortie à l'aquarium, au restaurant, ou à la bibliothèque. Malgré tous, ils s'aiment sincèrement, passionnément, intensément.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

Ils avaient vraiment cru pouvoir s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ils y avaient cru..  
Malheureusement, tous ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu, et c'est ainsi que lorsque vint le mois de mars, les choses basculèrent.  
C'était un jour ou Luffy rentrait tôt, il croisa sa mère ivre morte, assise sur le sol blanc de la cuisine, une bouteille à la main. Il soupira et continua son chemin, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa arrivait, et il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien.  
Il n'avait pas prévu que son père rentrerait le soir..  
Alors en entendant des cris, Luffy descendit, il vit sa mère en larme, son père en train de lui crier dessus, encore et toujours. Il ne rentrait presque jamais. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?  
Il ne savait pas que sa femme avait un problème avec l'alcool, et l'apprendre de cette façon avait dû le mettre hors de lui, mais lui dire qu'il voudrai divorcé et lui retirer la garde parental de leur enfant, était peut-être, un peu, exagérer.

Ne supportant plus de les entendre criée, Luffy sortit, il monta dans sa chambre, tira l'échelle pour que personne ne puisse avoir accès à l'entrée, et monta sur le toit. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il ne risquait absolument rien. Il suffisait de sauter jusqu'à l'arbre en face, attraper une branche et descendre. Rien de dangereux en soit.  
Une fois descendu il se rendit vers le seul endroit où il serai toujours le bienvenu, chez Ace.

Il avait l'adresse mais n'était jamais venu, Ace disait qu'il préférait chez Luffy, alors il lui faisait plaisir en l'invitant, et rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aime, était la chose que Luffy préférait.  
Une fois arrivée devant son appartement, il toqua, encore et encore. Mais personne n'ouvrit, il s'effondra en larmes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne l'appelle. Le noiraud se retourna et sauta dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Désorienter, Ace resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du plus jeune. Ils entrèrent et Luffy lui expliqua tous, Ace ne dit rien, il le regardait, lui caressait la main avec son pouce essuyait ses larmes, et au bout d'une heure Luffy finit par s'endormir. Cependant le professeur ne lâcha pas sa main, il l'a tenu toute la nuit, même endormit, il ne la lâcha pas.  
Le lendemain, quand Luffy se réveilla une agréable odeur de bacon se fit sentir. Lorsque cette odeur arriva au narines de Luffy, il ouvrit directement les yeux, et se dirigea vers la nourriture tellement vite qu'Ace ne le vit pas sa déplacer. Quand il vit le plus jeune, assis à table un file de bave s'écoulant de sa bouche, il ne pût s'empêcher de rire.  
Il passèrent une partie de la mâtiné ensemble, s'amusant, se chamaillant, s'embrassant.

À ce moment là, aucun des deux, n'aurait pensé que tous ça serai terminé.

Le lendemain, tous les deux furent convoqués dans le bureaux du proviseur, en effet, un parent d'élève aurait vu Luffy sortir de chez , et aurait directement appelé le lycée.  
Pendant l'heure dans la quelle il sont resté dans cette pièce, un élève répéta ce qu'il avait entendu, en trente minutes, tous les étudiants, tous les professeurs, furent au courant de leur relation.

Luffy retourna en cours, il était soutenu par Sabo, qui lançait des regards noir à chaque personnes tentant de s'approché du noiraud.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient cours avec l'homme qu'il aimait, Luffy n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment y échappé. Comment allait il supporter de rester dans la même pièce que lui après.. ça ?  
Ne trouvant aucune solution il se dirigea, tel un zombie, vers la salle de cours de son amant.  
Lorsqu'il entra personne n'osait plus parlé, tous le monde le regarda avec une certaine pitié, n'y prêtant pas attention il s'affala sur sa chaise et tenta, vainement, de dormir.  
Ayant la tête dans ses bras, Luffy, ne vit pas Ace entré les yeux rouges se mordant la lèvre.

Il commença le cours normalement, comme si ne rien n'était. Pendant trente minutes Luffy fit semblant de dormir, mais n'en pouvant plus d'entendre sa voix, il se leva et partit en courant, sous les appels d' Ace et de Sabo.  
Il sortit du lycée en escaladant la grille, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où tous à commencé, la bibliothèque.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

Ace fut renvoyé, et Luffy exclu pendant une semaine. C'est la sanction la moins sévère que le directeur ait trouvé.

Ainsi pendant une semaine, Luffy ne sortait plus de chez lui. Enfermé dans le noir, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Ace fit pareil, d'autant plus que maintenant, il devait partir.

Après le coup de fil, de l'homme qu'il aimait, le coeur de Luffy se brisa pour de bon. Il s'habilla et sortit en courant, prenant la direction de la gare, il réussi à rattraper Ace avant que le train n'arrive.

« Ne pars pas, j't'en supplie.  
\- Luffy, je n'ai plus de travail ici, je dois partir. On savait tous les deux que c'était impossible, risqué, sans issu. Tu trouvera quelqu'un de bien ici Luffy.  
\- C'est tous que j'veux, y'a que toi que j'veux ! Ace c'toi qu'elle j'aime !  
\- Moi, je ne ressens rien pour toi.  
\- Tu mens ! J'le sais ! Quand t'es v'nu chez moi et qu'tu t'es endormis t'avais dit « Luffy je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas. » Tu ne peux pas me mentir.  
\- Notre histoire est impossible. Il faut que tu l'accepte, Luffy. Adieu. »

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna rapidement, de dirigeant vers son train. Il se risqua à un petit coup d'oeil à Luffy, il le vit effondré au sol pleurant toutes les larmes de son corp. Il vit aussi Sabo arrivé et le prendre dans ses bras.  
Ace monta dans le train et posa ses bagages, il se laissa enfin allé, et ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, pour venir s'écrasés à ses pieds.

Il ne l'oubliera jamais.

 **(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**

 **OUI ENCORE UN ACELU Z'AVEZ UN PROBLÈME AVEC ÇA ?!**

 **J'crois que j'vais faire un second chapitre, pas sûr, on verra. Si ça vous plait, y'aura une suite.**

 **Bon, à la prochaine~**


	2. Saving Us

**Hello'w~**

 **Résumé** **: Que se passe-t-il si on tombe amoureux de son professeur ? Luffy va en faire l'expérience .**

 **Disclamer** **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, One Piece non plus. Et heureusement, sinon ce s'rai plus dû shonen mais du hentai. Oui, moi perverse.**

 **Rating** **: M. Yaoi. OOC.**

 **Pairing** **: Ace x Luffy, oui encore.**

 **Review :**

 **Bee972** **: Hello'wwww**

 **Merci pour ta review !**

 **Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plait ^^**

 **Héhéhé~ c'est rien de grave en soit, au début j'voulais qu'il s'fasse écrasé par une voiture en rejoignant la gare~ Donc bon x)**

 **Merci :3**

 **/EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LES FAUTES T^T\**

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 _« La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard. »_

 _Oscar Wilde._

 _Il courait tellement vite qu'il pourrait en perdre le souffle, il arriva à la gare, en dix minutes, avec un faible espoir de rattrapé l'homme qui a partagé sa vie pendant dix neuf mois. C'était les plus beaux jours de sa vie, il avait été tellement heureux._

 _Il chercha le train que Ace devait prendre, il ne le voyait nulle part, des larmes commençaient à lui montées aux yeux. Et lorsqu'il le vit, là, à attendre que son train arrive, il sentit son cœur s'envolé. Sans faire attention au gens autour, il se précipita vers lui en hurlant son prénom._

 _Luffy essaya de convaincre l'amour de sa vie, oui l'amour de sa vie en dix neuf moi il s'était rendu compte qu'Ace était tous pour lui, il essaya encore et encore, le supplia de rester. Mais il ne pût rien changer, il fut repoussé et condamner à le regarder s'éloigner et monter dans le train qui venait tous juste d'arrivé._

 _Luffy sentit deux bras l'enlacé et puis plus rien. Le noir complaît._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était encore endormi pendant une partie de son jeu. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, essayant de rester tant bien que mal éveillé, car à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Il voyait Ace. Il le voyait sourire, rire, lui dire qu'il l'aime de tous son coeur, l'embrasser, soupirer de plaisir en enfouissant une main des ses cheveux corbeaux, et il le voyait partir loin de lui. Il ne pouvait cessé de pensé à lui, son coeur, son âme ne l'avait pas oublié.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'Ace à quitté Luffy. Quatre mois à espérer le revoir, quatre mois à souffrir, quatre mois à plongé dans les abysses.

Sabo a pourtant tous essayé, il lui avait présenté beaucoup de garçons mais Luffy ne s'entendait avec aucun. Enfin, seulement avec un seul, Zoro qu'il s'appelait. Mais rien d'autre qu'une amitié entre eux. Ils étaient maintenant deux à essayés de sauver Luffy, ce qui n'était pas facile.

Après que Mr. Portgas fut renvoyé, quelques élèves commencèrent à l'harcelé. Ils l'insultaient, le ruaient de coup en lui hurlant qu'à cause de lui le meilleur professeur du lycée a été renvoyé, et qu'ils rateraient tous leurs année à cause de lui et de sa stupidité.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sabo ne parvenait pas à aider Luffy. Il le voyait tous les jours, soit son petit protégé était bourré, soit il fumait. Il avait aussi vu, un soir, des traces verticales sur ses poignets. La seul explication que Luffy ait donné était « Les traces verticales sont beaucoup plus durs à recoudre que les horizontales, comme ça, personne ne pourra rien faire pour me sauver. », autant dire que ce soir là il s'était prit une sacrée gifle, non seulement de Sabo, mais de ses parents, qui avait été mît au courant de la situation par le grand blond et marimo.

Luffy allait vraiment mal, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à l'aider. Alors le jours ou ses parents l'on retrouvé dans la baignoire, entièrement repeinte en rouge avec son sang, il fut décidé que Luffy irait voir un psychologue.

Ils en parlèrent longtemps à l'hôpital, mais les médecins avaient été claire : si il recommençait il ne pourrait sûrement plus rien faire. C'était une chance que les deux adultes l'avaient retrouvé quelque minutes de plus, et il aurait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour pouvoir survivre. L'idée du psychologue venait de Zoro, il se doutait que le noiraud n'écouterait personnes, qu'il continuerait à se foutre en l'air.

Pendant deux semaines le noiraud se rendait chaque jours chez cette psychologue, Mme. Nico Robin. Il parlait à peine, pleurait beaucoup, en se concentrant sur les jouets qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Une piece simple, les murs verts – couleur qui avaient quelque chose d'apaisant- quelques cardes accroché, et beaucoup de dessin sur les murs allant d'un simple dessin de maternelle à un magnifique paysage sûrement dessiné par un adulte, ou un adolescent à tallent. Au bout, presque contre le mur, il y avait le bureau en bois de Mme. Nico, avec beaucoup de photo dessus, un ordinateur et une imprimante. La plus part du temps In A Sentimental Mood de Duke Ellington résonnait dans cette pièce, cette musique avait le don d'apaiser la majeur partie des patients.

Mais Luffy lui, s'intéressait aux legos posés dans un coin de la pièce. Il essayait de faire un Ace en legos..

Et ça durant pendant deux semaines, il venait s'asseyait par terre et faisait le visage de l'homme qu'il avait aimé en legos.

Après quatorze jours de thérapie, Nico Robin décida, que pour le bien de Luffy, il devait revoir l'ancien professeur. Au moins une fois. Elle lui prescrit aussi des anti-dépresseurs. Il devait les prendre tous les soirs, pendant trois mois. Elle le décrivit comme « émotionnellement instable », dans son rapport elle précisa qu'il avait sûrement un trouble de la personnalité borderline. Ce qui valut, quelque médicaments en plus au noiraud.

Après avoir commencé à prendre le traitement, il se sentait un peu mieux, pas guérit, juste mieux. Il ne pensait plus à se suicider, plutôt à finir ses jours enfermé chez lui devant son ordinateur et à côté du poster qu'Ace lui avait offert à Noël.

Sabo réussit à contacter Ace après une semaine, et en lui expliquant la situation, à le faire venir dans la journée.

Les parents de Luffy décidèrent de les laissés seuls. Il n'avait aucunement besoins que ses parents se mêles de cela. Le noiraud ne savait pas que ses parents et Sabo avait invités l'homme qui occupait ses pensées jours et nuits, alors il ne prit pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt à manche longue pour masqué les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras, si on pouvait encore appelé ça des bras. Il se promenait en caleçon, et ses jambes étaient elles aussi meurtris de griffures, de cicatrices et de brûlures de cigarettes. Son corps n'était plus qu'un rassemblement de traces de mutilations. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller en entendant toquer, pensant qu'il s'agissait seulement du grand blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami, mais lorsqu'il vit son ancien amant, il eut soudainement envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, partir s'habiller et revenir lui ouvrir. Il avait soudainement honte, de son corps, de lui, de sa vie. Ace était là. Devant chez lui, avec une valise. Ils se regardaient sans rien se dire, et au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy se décala invitant silencieusement l'homme qu'il aimait à rentré.

Lorsqu'il posa les pieds dans le salon du plus jeune, il prit la parole.

« De un, ou j'peux posé ma valise ? De deux, j'exige un chocolat chaud. De trois, approche que j't'en colle une. »

Il ne pût s'empêcher de rire après les paroles d'Ace, il n'avait pas changé. Ça faisait du bien, de le revoir, et de constater qu'il était toujours le même. Il prit la valise, la monta et devant l'échelle qui menait à sa chambre, il la jeta vers le haut pour qu'elle atterrisse à l'intérieur. Et évidemment, il réussit sans aucun mal. Devant le regard médusé d'Ace qui marmonna quelque chose, dont Luffy comprit seulement « foutu gamin- chance de cocu- putain- j'veux la même-». Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour faire ce chocolat chaud, pendant que l'ancien professeur s'installait tranquillement sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Luffy se retourna avec dans les mains une tasse et la posa devant Ace, pour ensuite se dirigé vers lui et fermé les yeux en attendant la douleur. Qui ne vint jamais. Il sentit une douce pression sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Ace, et la il comprit. Ils s'aiment tous les deux encore. Luffy passa ses bras autour du cou de l'amour de sa vie, ils se séparèrent et en se regardant dans les yeux ils purent se rendre compte à quel point la séparation était dur.

Ace n'avait peut-être pas réagit de la même manière, il avait peut-être un corps encore dénué de cicatrices, mais ses yeux et ses cernes en disant long. Il avait ce regard, le même que quand il à annoncé à Luffy qu'il allait être son professeur, le regard des mauvais jours. Il s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, pendant de longue minutes, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'un « j'ai envie de toi » s'échappa, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Luffy en courant. À peine arrivé leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, se séparant pour mieux se retrouvées, plaquant violemment son corps entre le sien et le mur. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Ace l'embrassa dans le cou, où le col de son t-shirt à manches courtes, d'un bleu indigo, s'arrêtait ; et l'adolescent laissa un souffle incontrôlable sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ace… » il commença, mais il n'avait pas la volonté d'aller plus loin.

Il laissa ses mains passer sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent caressant ses hanches elles aussi marqué de traces de griffures, et Luffy bascula la tête en arrière, si bien que l'arrière de son crâne tapa brusquement contre le mur, mais il ignora la douleur, trop occupé à savourer cet sensation de bien être qui lui revenait. Ace ne se rendait sûrement pas compte à quel point il lui manqué.

« A-Ace… » parvint-il à souffler quand ce dernier fit glisser ses mains habiles dans le bas de son dos. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, il ramena ses hanches contre les siennes et perdit son souffle. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, accrochant au passage le tissu de sa chemise de ses doigts crispés. Il resserra son étreinte pour le sentir contre lui, mais après deux longues secondes, décida que c'était trop douloureux – alors il le repoussa légèrement, et tandis que Ace, sourcil haussé d'avoir été arrêté si brusquement, l'observait sans comprendre, il lui offrit la plus belle des réponses : et ôta son t-shirt.

Celui-là tomba par terre, au milieu des feuilles froissées et vêtement sale. Ace jeta un coup d'oeil panoramique : rien n'avait vraiment changé, seulement les dessins accrochés aux murs, ils étaient tous.. dérangeant. Certains représentait Luffy entourer d'une grande ombre, qui semblait l'aspirer. D'autres étaient des portraits d'Ace. Ils étaient en noir et blanc, aucune couleurs, et ils étaient surtout représentatif de la douleur qu'avait ressentit Luffy.

Il remporta ensuite son regard sur Luffy, et observa son corps ; de nombreuses plaies dataient sûrement de plus de trois moi, mais certaines était encore ressentent. Il allait devoir faire attention, pour ne pas le blesser accidentellement.

Et comme dans un dialogue physique, Ace lui répondit en ôtant le sien, et trente secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en sous-vêtements, s'observant avec des yeux brillants comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas touchés depuis que le plus vieux l'avait quitté et c'était beaucoup trop. Alors ils firent chacun un bout de chemin jusqu'à l'autre et leurs poitrines se heurtèrent douloureusement ; mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention, et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent langoureusement.

Luffy avait chaud. Il avait très chaud.

Ce fut à son tour de pousser l'autre, lentement et maladroitement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent, sans se détacher, leur chemin jusqu'au lit. Ace ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds mais Luffy, les mains dans son cou, le guidait silencieusement. Les volets de la chambre étaient presque entièrement fermés, et une faible barre lumineuse éclairait la petite pièce. Le lit, recouvert d'oreillers et de peluches, n'avait pas assez de places pour les accueillir tous les deux, alors d'une main le plus jeune jeta presque tous au sol, et poussa l'ancien professeur avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable, et quand Ace se redressa sur ses coudes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il lui répondit de la même manière.

« Alors comme ça on devient dominateur ? » fit l'autre, mais Luffy ne répondit pas – il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et contrairement à Ace, il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions. Mais bientôt, Ace le couvrit d'un regard brûlant, et il se sentit dévoré du regard.

C'était ce qu'il fallait pour faire gonfler son égo et lui donner l'audace dont il avait besoin pour faire ses preuves. Enfin, il en avait l'occasion. Alors Luffy, le ventre noué, s'avança jusqu'au lit, et posa son genou sur le matelas, avant de poser le second de l'autre côté du corps de Ace. Ce dernier était toujours redressé sur ses coudes, contemplant Luffy sans oser bouger d'un pouce, et l'adolescent posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son corps. Il le dominait littéralement. Les yeux de Luffy brillaient de cette ardeur presque rare, celle que seuls les jeunes amoureux possèdent, avant que la vie ne les abîme de trop.

Le paradoxe était que Ace était quelqu'un d'incroyablement fermé, et il était difficile de percer dans son histoire, son passé, sa vie. Pire encore, dans son futur. Il parlait peu, se confiait encore moins – et Luffy avait gagné sa confiance, et bien avant de l'avoir, il avait réussi à attirer son attention d'une manière presque banale. Inconsciente. Mais dans ces moments-là, c'était toujours Ace qui parlait. Qui lui soufflait des choses à l'oreille, ou les formulait du bout des lèvres. Luffy était une statue, un passager silencieux, l'observateur.

« Ace, » commença pourtant Luffy, d'une voix si douce qu'elle était presque une caresse. Il était penché vers lui, appuyé sur ses paumes, et ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement dans une expression pensive. Ace en avait le souffle coupé ; l'adolescent avait le dos à moitié cambré, et sa position qui pouvait sembler inconfortable n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Au contraire, il avait l'avantage sur lui, et ça –Ace le savait – ça lui plaisait. « Embrasse-moi. » ordonna-t-il finalement.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il attendit néanmoins quelques secondes, profitant de cette vue absolument magnifique et qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais voir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, alors il voulait voir ça tous les matins en se levant, tous les soirs en s'endormant, et la nuit dans ses rêves. Il voulait Luffy ici, avec lui, il voulait lui et ses questions stupides, Luffy qui rougissait en permanence, et sa fierté destructrice, et la réalité et le bonheur qu'il apportait dans sa vie.

Il captura ses lèvres comme la première fois. Oui, chaque baiser était une première fois. Il était différent de toutes les manières – mais la seule chose qui demeurait était la lueur aveuglante dans leurs yeux. Tantôt timide, tantôt brûlante ; mais toujours, toujours là. Luffy profita de sa position pour se pencher un peu plus, forçant Ace à s'appuyer davantage sur ses coudes pour soutenir son poids et la force de son baiser. Bientôt, ce fut tel qu'il dut abandonner ses appuis et se laissa tomber contre le matelas. Luffy se détacha, ses paumes de part et d'autre de sa tête, à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Il avait les bras tendus, ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans le matelas, et ses cheveux noir allaient de tous les côtés ; il y avait même une petite mèche rebelle qui tombait devant ses yeux. Ace sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Luffy, s'inquiétant subitement d'avoir fait quelque chose de maladroit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, non. Au contraire. Il était parfait. Et même sa maladresse lui plaisait –Ace prenait absolument tout. Ses baisers, ses pleurs, la rougeur de ses joues quand il était gêné, et ses plus beaux sourires.

« Rien, tu es magnifique, c'est tout. »

Ace lâcha un bref rire naître dans sa gorge, et il lui parut incroyablement séduisant, dans l'instant. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa voix, et la manière qu'il avait de le regarder. Luffy sentit une vague d'excitation se répandre dans son ventre. Au fond de lui, il espérait avec rage qu'Ace n'avait jamais regardé personne comme ça. C'est sûrement cette pensée qui mena sa main à l'entrejambe d'Ace, lequel ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qui se passait. Néanmoins, il se laissa faire – il s'abandonna, même. Sa tête retomba contre le matelas dans un geste capitulatif et il ferma les yeux alors que sa poitrine se gonflait d'air, lentement, paisiblement, avec un rythme particulièrement détendu.

Luffy frottait doucement ses doigts contre le tissu, sans trop savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire ni si ça lui plaisait. Mais quand Ace laissa un gémissement de bien-être traverser ses lèvres, Luffy eut la preuve qu'il faisait bien. Il apprenait de seconde en seconde, et c'était un sentiment excitant. Puis des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou et le forcèrent à se pencher, rencontrant aussitôt des lèvres tièdes et avides. Avides des siennes, avides de lui. Il laissa ses doigts reposer sur la surface chaude qu'il caressait et se laissa emporter le baiser que lui offrait Ace.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait basculé sur le dos, si rapidement qu'il n'avait rien vu. Son crâne rebondit légèrement contre le matelas avant de retomber doucement, et Ace posa son front contre le sien, haletant. Luffy chercha ses lèvres mais Ace esquiva, et au lieu de céder, embrassa sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou, à plusieurs reprises, avant d'embrasser son épaule droite. Ensuite, il alla embrasser l'autre épaule, et jeta un coup d'oeil tendre à l'adolescent qui respirait difficilement sous lui, avant d'embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Il parsema sa peau de baisers, le long de son sternum, puis son abdomen, reculant progressivement sur le matelas à mesure qu'il descendait. Luffy l'observait, distrait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, et lorsque les mains d'Ace se posèrent de chaque côté de sa taille en n'appuyant pas fort afin de ne pas lui faire mal, avant d'embrasser son ventre couvert de cicatrices, Luffy retint quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir.

Inévitablement, Ace descendit encore, et posa un léger baiser, à peine perceptible, en bas de son ventre où les nombreuses traces s'arrêtaient net. Puis il se redressa ; il n'avait pas l'air joueur, il était plutôt… étonnamment sérieux. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Luffy et lui échangèrent un regard intense, puis il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et Luffy sentit son propre coeur battre plus vite. Ace joua avec l'élastique, tirant légèrement dessus, passant son doigt entre sa peau chaude et ce dernier, le laissant claquer légèrement lorsqu'il retrouvait sa dimension normale. Et, comme pour l'achever, Ace se pencha – cette fois, il regardait Luffy dans les yeux – afin de poser ses lèvres sur son entrejambe, sur ce morceau de peau qui se gonflait déjà, uniquement séparé de ses lèvres par le tissu de son vêtement. Luffy sentit sa respiration lâcher, hors de son contrôle. Il ne contrôlait plus rien ; souffle, battements de coeur, même les frissons de plaisir, d'excitation et d'impatience qui se prolongeaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ace était penché sur lui, les fesses en l'air, et se redressa légèrement, son visage encore plus sérieux qu'avant.

« Tu en es sûr ? » fit-il, et comme il vit s'écarter les jambes de Luffy – par réflexe ou manque de confort, peut-être –, il entreprit de glisser une des siennes entre celles-là. Mais dans le processus, il glissa maladroitement et perdit l'équilibre – et son ventre s'écrasa presque brusquement contre le corps de Luffy.

Ce dernier ne put retenir une légère plainte par la suite ; mais ce n'était pas une plainte de douleur. En effet, Ace s'en rendit compte quand il sentit contre la peau tendue de son ventre quelque chose en relief, qui ne collait pas avec la platitude du reste du décor. Il haussa les sourcils à l'attention de l'adolescent, et ce dernier s'empressa de hocher la tête pour lui répondre – même s'il avait déjà répondu.

Ace ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa du bout des doigts les extrémités de l'élastique de son vêtement, et tirèrent légèrement vers le bas, juste assez pour que ce soit une torture. Il y allait vraiment lentement, et Luffy le savait, même lui en avait envie – c'était simplement par sadisme qu'il prenait son temps. « Ace, » souffla l'adolescent alors que le tissu frottait son intimité dans une caresse insoutenable. Ace semblait s'en amuser, mais Luffy avait les narines dilatées, et sa mâchoire se crispait de frustration.

Alors sans détacher ses yeux de ceux-ci Luffy, plus brillant que jamais, il retira son caleçon jusqu'à ses genoux, et Luffy , machinalement, leva les jambes pour que Ace termine de l'ôter. Une fois jeté à terre, il ne savait trop où, Ace fondit sur lui et il sentit son membre contre son estomac, et bordel, c'était délicieux. Luffy était haletant, mais Ace aussi – et celui-là se redressa pour entreprendre de se dévêtir à son tour. Luffy le regarda faire sans rien dire, trop occupé à accrocher ses yeux et laisser son regard vagabonder sur son corps pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. De toute manière, Luffy parlait toujours pour rien dire, la perte n'était pas grande.

Immédiatement, quand ils furent tous les deux débarrassés de ce qui les dérangeait, Ace s'avança, à l'aide de ses paumes et de ses genoux, jusqu'à être à la même hauteur que Luffy . Puis il se pencha, embrassa le bout de son nez et les bras de Luffy se posèrent sur ses côtes avant de se glisser d'un geste naturel dans son dos. Luffy voulut les poser en haut de son dos, là où il pourrait aisément lui offrir des frissons de bien-être, mais ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bras de son dos, et savoura l'absence de ses vêtements. Sa peau était lisse et continue, il n'y avait rien pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa route. Alors il les arrêta dans le creux de son dos, juste en haut de ses fesses, et émit une légère pression, contre laquelle Ace ne combattit pas. En conséquence, leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent et d'un commun accord, ils lâchèrent une plainte remplir la pièce.

« Luffy, » fit Ace, mais il avait du mal à parler, ça se voyait. « Luffy, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'autorises à aller plus loin. » Ce dernier, le coeur battant, déglutit difficilement. Aller plus loin ne voulait pas seulement dire perdre sa virginité, il s'agissait aussi de tout ce qu'il y avait avec. Le plaisir comme la douleur. Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée alors que l'autre poursuivit. « Ce ne sera pas sans douleur, au début. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer. » Luffy et lui s'observèrent quelques instants, le souffle saccadé, impatients et calmes à la fois.

Mais même si Luffy appréhendait un peu, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il en était certain. Luffy l'aimait. Ses yeux disaient tout.

Il n'en attendit pas plus et Ace se jeta hors du lit, se précipitant quelque part, et Luffy se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers sa valise. Il fut pris d'un rire incroyablement bruyant quand Ace manqua de s'affaler sur le sol en trébuchant contre son propre sous-vêtement, mais ce dernier lui répondit en grognant et continua sa course en l'ignorant.

Ace grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de Luffy, qui s'était adossé à la tête du lit en l'attendant. Il était de profil, et quand il baissa les yeux, Luffy examina ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il avait un préservatif dans la main, et dans l'autre, du lubrifiant. Luffy, même après cette découverte – qui aurait pourtant dû l'effrayer davantage – continuait encore de rire, incapable de s'ôter de la mémoire le moment où son amant avait basculé en avant, perdant le contrôle de ses bras, de ses jambes, de son corps tout entier.

Une minute plus tard, le plus vieux était fin prêt et, toujours dans la même position, ils s'observaient sans rien dire. Se regarder était suffisant. Son coeur s'accélérait, son souffle se saccadait, et il sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement d'impatience. Luffy était si parfait, bordel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si parfait ? Même avec toutes les cicatrices qui recouvrait son corps, il était beau, il était magnifique. Et malgré tous ses traces, qui resterons sûrement pour toujours, le rendaient encore plus parfait, elles le rendaient unique, elles montraient que oui, Monkey D. Luffy avait une histoire pas entièrement rose, que lui aussi avait souffert, mais que c'était finit, qu'il était sûrement plus heureux maintenant.

D'un commun d'accord, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, et alors que leurs mains cherchaient quelque chose à agripper, leurs lèvres se heurtèrent agressivement. Leurs bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, sans jamais vraiment s'embrasser ; et c'était tellement passionné que Ace ne savait pas ce qu'il embrassait. Son nez, sa joue, son menton peut-être. Il fermait les yeux, y allant au hasard parce que quoi que cela puisse être, c'était Luffy, et c'était le seul détail important. Dans un mouvement naturel, comme si c'était une évidence, Ace projeta sa jambe gauche par-dessus celles de Luffy et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, pliant ses propres jambes comme s'il s'agenouillait. Le plus jeune, lui, ne bougeait pas – ses jambes étaient droites, posées à plat devant lui, et il était adossé à la tête de lit, passant alors ses bras autour de la taille de Ace, avec le sentiment qu'ils avaient créés à cet effet.

Haletants, ils arrivaient à peine à trouver le temps de respirer. Leurs lèvres, stoppées l'une contre l'autre, étaient trop proches pour qu'on les disent séparées, et contre ces dernières, Luffy laissa passer quelques mots. « Merde, tu me donnes tellement envie. » Il sentit toute la puissance de Ace s'éveiller au-dessus de lui, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ses muscles se contractaient, son visage se crispait dans une expression douloureuse : c'en était trop.

Luffy le sentit et profita de l'occasion pour le faire basculer sur le dos à son tour. À califourchon sur lui, le plus jeune avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses paumes maladroitement posées sur son estomac. À l'aide ses genoux, il se releva légèrement, et Ace devina ce qu'il devait faire. Ses mains glissèrent furtivement vers son intimité et quand il eut, d'un regard, assuré à Luffy que tout était bon, ce dernier commença lentement à descendre, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans la peau de son abdomen, et ses muscles le faisant presque trembler sous l'excitation du moment. L'adrénaline le noyait. Il n'entendait même plus son coeur.

Il sentit quelque chose heurter délicatement son entrée alors qu'il se baissait toujours ; et quand il réalisa que cette chose entrait en lui, il bascula sa tête en arrière, lâchant une plainte bruyante, mêlée de douleur et de plaisir. Il ne savait pas trop. Sûrement qu'il le voulait tellement que c'était suffisant pour faire passer la douleur mais elle était toujours, ici, bien significative, et indéniable. Luffy la sentait, et à mesure qu'il se baissait, c'était comme si elle grandissait. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de comparable. Mais d'un autre côté, plus il descendait, plus il sentait son excitation monter, et l'ancien professeur le voyait clairement : son visage était tordu d'une expression délicieuse. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa descente douloureuse, Luffy perdit son souffle et son ventre se contracta. Ace laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur ce dernier, incroyablement puissant, puis remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, brillant d'une lueur indescriptible.

« Ace, » laissa-t-il passé entre ses lèvres, comme une dernière prière, et ce fut tout. Luffy était parfait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était ça, ce gamin qui, malgré lui, contrôlait absolument tout de lui. Il contrôlait ses humeurs, son sommeil, son excitation. C'était insupportable – mais paradoxalement, c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Ace posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa taille, et ces dernières l'encouragèrent à se lever.

La première étape était passée, et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Luffy se sentait brûler, la douleur était véritablement vive, mais lorsqu'il contracta ses cuisses pour se relever de quelques centimètres, il n'eut que légèrement mal. « Tu es en train de te détendre » expliqua doucement Ace alors qu'il observait, fasciné, son bassin crier son envie. Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, trop occupé à canaliser ce flot d'émotions qui déferlait en lui. Vraiment, ça n'avait pas de nom. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi intense puisse exister. C'était… il ne savait pas. C'était bon, c'était brutal mais doux à la fois, ça le brûlait, mais c'était la plus belle des caresses. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur paradoxe. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se leva légèrement, prenant appui du bout de ses doigts sur le ventre d'Ace, dont les mains étaient toujours posées sur son corps.

Quand il se laissa descendre une deuxième fois, un long râle naquit dans sa gorge, et Ace sut qu'il ne l'avait pas contrôlé. Quant à lui, il semblait perdre patience, tant c'était bon. Mais il resserra seulement un peu plus son emprise sur la taille de Luffy jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit entièrement assis, encore une fois, et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Luffy se leva, lentement ; la douleur avait presque disparu, ou du moins, il s'y était habitué. Mais quand il commença à descendre, les hanches du plus vieux firent la moitié du travail et leurs corps se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, provoquant deux longues plaintes infiniment désespérées. C'est sûrement à partir de ce moment-là que les choses s'activèrent. Le rythme s'accéléra sans trop que Luffy ne s'en rende compte ; maintenant, c'était vraiment agréable, et les larmes qui avaient perlé dans ses yeux faisaient demi-tour.

Luffy aurait sûrement trouvé gênant de faire une chose pareille, mais l'instant, il ne réalisait pas – alors il laissa librement des gémissements plaintifs s'élever dans la pièce vide, à chaque fois un peu plus pressés, un peu plus désespérés, un peu plus fous. Sa tête tournait presque. Il perdait pied. Ace resserra derechef son emprise sur sa taille et Luffy entreprit d'aller plus vite, pour leur bien à tous les deux – c'était vital. Il se leva, puis se laissa brusquement retomber contre Ace, et il se sentit plein d'un seul coup, si violemment que c'en était irréel. Ace s'égara et poussa un bruyant soupir de plaisir, et Luffy ferma les yeux ; ce bruit était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il se releva, il entra dans une phase de non-arrêt pendant laquelle il ne fit aucune pause. Aussitôt que leurs corps se touchaient, il repartait, et le rythme s'accéléra alors qu'ils perdaient de plus en plus le contrôle sur leur respiration. Ace n'en pouvait plus.

Sentant que Luffy allait vite fatiguer s'il continuait ainsi – et il avait un potentiel énorme, alors il était hors de question de l'épuiser de cette manière –, il l'intima à se pencher contre lui, et Luffy obtempéra, leurs poitrines se frôlant à nouveau. Ace en profita pour capturer ses lèvres, alors qu'il donna un coup de rein presque trop puissant. Le plus jeune gémit contre ses lèvres, et Ace passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les placer maladroitement autour de son dos, l'enserrant contre lui pour le retenir. Après trois poussées presque aussi violentes qu'elles n'étaient délicieuses, Ace commença une longue série de va-et-vient et leurs respirations se perdirent encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer – mais si ça c'était mourir, alors il voulait mourir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et mourir avec Luffy dans les bras était certainement la dernière manière de le faire ; de plus, si ce visage déformé par le plaisir était sa dernière image, alors il donnait volontiers son âme au diable. Il se serait tué sur le temps s'il avait eu la certitude de pouvoir garder cette image gravée dans son esprit, nette et précise, les gémissements de Luffy retentissant encore contre son oreille comme si c'était la première fois.

S'il ne le connaissait pas bien, Ace aurait pu penser qu'il pleurnichait – intenses et prolongés, c'étaient comme des sanglots qu'il laissait passer, mais sans jamais pleurer. Le bruit était cependant des plus délicieux, et Ace sentait sa poitrine enfler chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir contre lui. Et chaque fois, il lui répondait de la même manière. Parfois, la douleur revenait et Luffy lâchait une plainte douloureuse, mais aussitôt elle s'évaporait et ses traits se crispaient d'envie. Oui, ça faisait mal, c'était incomparable. Mais il s'en fichait.

« Luffy …» supplia le plus âgé en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Bordel, Luffy… » continua-t-il tant qu'il pouvait, mais c'était déjà assez difficile de trouver de l'air pour respirer. Alors, parler ? Non, il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il s'y prenait bien, à quel point c'était incroyablement agréable. À quel point il prenait son pied, et à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être là, avec lui, de l'accepter, de l'aimer, de lui dire simplement 'oui'.

Ace manqua de mordre son épaule une seconde fois, mais se retint à temps. Aussitôt, le plus jeune se redressa et reprit les commandes, reprenant des va-et-vient intenses et ininterrompus, et à partir de cet instant, il lui sembla qu'une nouvelle phrase s'était enclenchée. Tout comme les phrases du sommeil, il semblait y en avoir ici aussi ; et s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle phrase, alors c'était probablement la dernière. De toute manière, Luffy ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps. Il sentait ce flot d'émotions lui détruire l'estomac et tout son corps tantôt se contractait, tantôt tremblait sous leur intensité. « Ace… » laissa-t-il s'échapper à son tour alors qu'il sentait réellement un changement quelque part. Ils haletaient, et Ace avait attrapé une de ses mains pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il en avait besoin – autrement dit, il écrasait ses doigts entre les siens, mais Luffy était tellement emporté qu'il ne réalisa pas – et l'autre se posa sur sa hanche pour l'encourager à maintenir le rythme. Mais au lieu de ça, Luffy l'accéléra davantage.

Ace lâcha un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre l'onomatopée et le gémissement. A cet instant, Luffy sentit son souffle se bloquer et il alla plus vite encore, si c'était possible. « Luffy … Luffy si tu- » mais c'était trop tard, il était parti, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Le supplice durait depuis assez longtemps déjà. Pour eux deux.

Il s'écoula quinze, peut-être vingt secondes de torture insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de lâcher prise. Dans une dernière montée d'adrénaline, Luffy s'abattit sur le corps d'Ace et lui arracha un cri rauque. Il se leva, se baissa, se leva, se baissa, se leva, et lorsqu'il se baissa pour la énième fois, alors qu'il avait jusque là senti la tension monter sans s'arrêter, ce fut comme une explosion. Plaisir, soulagement, douleur, tout à la fois. Vite, alors qu'une vague de plaisir progressait en lui comme un frisson, serrant sa gorge comme un lasso, il laissa s'échapper un hurlement de plaisir – il n'avait jamais crié comme ça. Non, pas comme ça. Mais c'était incroyablement bon. Ace, lui, suivit presque aussitôt, et s'étonna de leur synchronisme . Il ne hurla pas, en revanche, il cria à son tour, mais celui-là retentit comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. C'était le même genre de son que lorsqu'on se prend le pied d'un lit dans l'orteil et qu'on sent le venin de la douleur s'emparer de son corps. C'était la même chose – mais au lieu d'avoir mal, Ace prenait son pied à en pleurer. Le plus jeune continua sur encore quelques va-et-vient, mais le bien-être gagnait déjà son corps et il ralentit ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie définitivement sur Ace, épuisé et apaisé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était venu sur l'estomac du plus âgé, mais Ace utilisa un mouchoir à portée de main –Luffy en gardait toujours près de son lit, au cas où il serait malade et, pour d'autre occasion..– et nettoya la scène du crime. Pour une fois, l'hygiène ne fut pas sa priorité et il se contenta de poser le mouchoir par terre, le jetant par-dessus le lit, et souffla profondément, sous le choc.

Luffy se redressa de manière à ce que Ace se retire, et il se rassit sur son ventre, les yeux vagues. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur lui et comme un petit enfant, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ne savait pas s'il avait mal ou s'il avait envie de dormir ou s'il se sentait tellement bien qu'il pourrait rire sans jamais plus s'arrêter, et bien d'autres propositions encore s'infiltraient dans son esprit. L'adolescent poussa un long soupir de soulagement, comme s'il était à la fois libéré de toute cette tension sexuelle, mais aussi de tous les problèmes qu'il avait pu avoir récemment, débarrassé, dénudé, et Ace referma son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans rien dire, reprenant leur souffle avec l'impression qu'ils n'y parviendraient jamais.

Le plus vieux passa une main dans ses cheveux et elle s'y figea. Puis Luffy ferma les yeux. Et sourit.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Le lendemain, Luffy fut le premier éveillé, il regarda tendrement son amant, l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis quatre longs mois.

Il se leva lentement en faisant attention de ne pas réveillé Ace, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, la seul réaction qu'eu le plus vieux fut de se retourner et de réclamer des beignets . Luffy rit, et se dirigea vers son armoire en bois pour prendre un caleçon propre. Il entendit une sonnerie, qu'il connaissait bien : Help des Beatles, c'était la chanson préférée d'Ace, il l'avait visiblement mît en sonnerie. Luffy ne bougea pas pour autant, ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, mais au bout de la quatrième fois il perdit patience et décrocha.

« Ace dors, merci de ne pas rappeler pour l'instant.

\- T'es qui toi ? J'veux parlé à mon mec ok ? Passe le moi.

\- Navré de vous l'apprendre, mais Ace sort avec moi. Maintenant, au revoir. »

Il avait essayé de paraître le plus impassible possible, mais il ne trompait personnes, des larmes avait commencé à couler le longs de ses joues, retombant au pieds de ses chevilles charcutée. _Alors comme ça Ace une copine..._

Bordel de merde, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi débiles, aussi naïf. Ace avait refait sa vie, avec _une_ autre, Ace l'avait utilisé comme pute, Ace méritait de brûler en enfer. Jamais il n'avait été autant en colère contre quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un.

À ce moment, d'ancienne pulsion le poussèrent à retrouvé sa lame, et à recommencé. C'est ce qu'il fit, il la prit et commença, faisant couler le sang, les coupures étaient de plus en plus profonde, il s'apprêta à mutiler ses cuisses, quand une main l'arrêta. Il n'était pas aussi débile que ça. Il savait très bien que c'était Ace qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Luffy ?!

\- C'est qui cette fille, celle qui à appeler quatre fois, et qui m'as dit être ta copine ? T'es qu'un pauvre con.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse moi t'expliquer, et pose moi cette saloperie. »

Luffy ne fit aucun mouvement, alors d'un geste habile, Ace lui arracha cet instrument de torture des mains du plus jeune. Celui-ci ce mît à sangloter de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace le prenne dans ses bras et lui explique.

Il avait rencontré cette fille le lendemain de son départ, ils travaillaient ensemble, et un soir alors qu'il pensait à Luffy il avait un peu abusé de la bouteille et à coucher avec cette femme, mais rien d'autre. Aucun sentiment. De plus, il n'avait pas aimé du tout, il pensait à Luffy pendant tous le longs de cette relation d'un soir. Et le lendemain matin fut remplit de regret de lamentation et de dégoût envers lui-même. Apres ce jour, cette femme le collait toujours et encore, elle disait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle sortait avec lui.

Luffy se sentit très.. Con, il n'y avait pas d'autres qualificatifs pour le décrire en se moment même, il avait réagit sans savoir, et pire, il n'avait pas fait confiance à Ace. Il avait souhaité sa mort, à cette pensé ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, et au bout de dix minutes il s'endormit –de nouveau- dans les bras d'Ace.

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 **Boooooooooooooon, j'ai dis que j'allais sûrement faire un second chapitre et le voilà,**

 **Puis au final j'me suis dit « jamais deux sans trois » donc j'ferai un dernier chapitre quand j'aurai le temps xd**

 **Mon premier lemon** **（≧** **O≦** **）**

 **Reviews U°3°U ?**


	3. Forever

**Hello'w~**

 **Résumé** **: Que se passe-t-il si on tombe amoureux de son professeur ? Luffy va en faire l'expérience .**

 **Disclamer** **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, One Piece non plus. Et heureusement, sinon ce s'rai plus dû shonen mais du hentai. Oui, moi perverse.**

 **Rating** **: M. Yaoi. OOC.**

 **Pairing** **: Ace x Luffy, oui encore.**

 _« Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _And it's you and me and all of the people_

 _And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you »_

 _You And Me – Lifhouse._

 _« - COMMENT À TU OSÉ FAIRE ÇA ?!_

 _\- Luffy.. Écoute moi, s'il te plait.. C'est pas ce que tu crois !_

 _\- CE QUE JE CROIS ? JE NE CROIS RIEN, J'AFFIRME. JE T'AI VU L'EMBRASSER ET LA CARESSER ! TU VA ME DIRE QUE J'AI RÊVER ?! OU PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU A UN FRÈRE JUMEAU QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS ?! »_

 _Ace pensait effectivement utilisé la technique du « j'avais un frère décédé et je l'ai retrouvé alors qu'il embrassait cette femme », il ne trouvait aucune explication plausible à donné à celui qu'il aimait. Oh non, rien n'aurai pût justifier ça. Mais il tenta quand même te tous pour le tous en lançant un « j'ai cru que tu me trompais avec Sabo.. Et je voulais juste.. Me venger ? Excuse m- » avant même de finir sa phrase, une main puissante percuta sa joue. Ouch. Il entendit vaguement Luffy hurler qu'il restait chez Sabo par ce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et qu'ils devait rencontré le petit-ami de ce dernier. Ace se sentait partir.. Luffy ne l'avait pas trompé.. Il voulait juste protéger son ami, mais lui, il l'avait bel et bien fait, il avait bel et bien embrassé une autre personne que lui, avec une femme qui plus est. Alors certes il ne l'avait qu'embrasser, s'était séparé d'elle en entendant un verre se brisé, et lorsqu'il avait aperçut Luffy en larmes un verre brisé entre ses mains sanglantes il regretta de suite mais il l'avait tous de même fait, il l'avait trompé, blessé, déçu._

 _Il avait compris son erreur beaucoup trop tard. Et maintenant Luffy faisait sa valise, partant sûrement chez Sabo où Zoro. D'un coup il s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant, sanglotant, criant, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que Luffy le pris dans ses bras fin, encore recouvert d'anciennes cicatrices ne l'empêchant en aucun cas de se promener en débardeur, d'aller à la plage ou même de vivre, Luffy lui chuchota un vague:_ _« j'ai besoins de réfléchir, je serai chez Zoro ».Pour ensuite_ _se détourner et partir en claquant la porte. Durant toute la nuit Ace pleurait, criait, s'insultant. À cause de sa stupidité il avait perdu la seule personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux._

 _Finalement il s'endormit sur le sol, les joues encore humides de larmes, un paquets de mouchoir posé à côté de lui histoire d'essuyer la morve qui coulait de son nez._

* * *

Leurs hanches bougeaient en rythme, répétant une danse tellement connue des deux qu'ils n'avait pas besoins de répétition, s'embrassant toutes les deux minutes, je murmurant des mots d'amours, tentant de reprendre leurs respiration. Alors que le plus âgé accélérait le rythme.

* * *

 _« Ne fais plus jamais ça.._

 _\- Jamais j'te le jure, je t'aime, plus jamais, jamais. Je t'aime plus que tous. »_

 _Luffy ne répondit pas tous de suite, il observa un instant les yeux d'Ace cherchant quelque choses qui prouvait qu'il ne regrettait pas et qu'il recommencera, mais il ne vu seulement que le regret, la honte et la culpabilité, Luffy le prit alors dans ses bras, embrassant sa clavicule, et caressant son dos._

 _Ace lui chuchota qu'il voulait partir en vacance, de longues vacances, à la plages, à la campagnes, dans un autre pays, dans un autre continent._

 _Le plus jeune réfléchit un moment, « pourquoi pas ? » se dit-il. Après tous, il avait vingt deux ans, et il lui restait encore un mois et demi de vacances d'été, il avait l'âge de se déplacer sans l'accord de ses parent, alors c'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi se priver de passer du bon temps avec petit-ami, surtout que ils venaient de se remettre ensemble après une violente dispute. Bouger leur fera du bien. Il répondit par un « oui, partons, ensembles. », « ensemble » répéta Ace._

* * *

Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin, et leurs corps était toujours l'un contre l'autre, inséparable. Malgré la fatigue, la douleur aux muscles, il ne pouvait s'arrêté. C'était beaucoup trop bon, trop puissant, trop passionné, pour pouvoir s'interrompre. Les vas-et-viens continuaient, accélérant toujours plus, tous comme les cris de l'un et les gémissement de l'autre qui s'accentuaient. Leurs lèvres ne se décollais que quelques rares fois, à présent, au moment même où elles se séparaient, elles se retrouvaient. Ils étaient comme ça.

Fusionnel, c'est le mot qui décrit le mieux leurs relations.

* * *

 _Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, plutôt grand, beau, propre, et surtout avec une piscine privée, pour les deux amoureux._

 _Ace alla voir le réceptionniste et lui demanda la clé de la chambre, tandis que Luffy s'amusait avec les poissons dans l'aquarium juste à côté, Ace lui cria dessus quand il remarqua que le plus jeune tentait d'un sortir un pour l'adopter, sous le rire du jeune homme qui s'occupait de la réception._

 _Leurs vacances était parfaite, ils sortaient chaque jours, rentrant tard, visitant les monuments présent dans la ville, dînant au restaurant, riant alors qu'ils prenaient un bain de minuit à la plage._

 _Alors qu'ils étaient allongés nus, l'un sur l'autre ils dirent d'un même voix « je t'aime », il rirent et s'embrassèrent alors qu'Ace chuchota un petit « ensemble pour toujours » sous le hochement de tête de Luffy._

* * *

Luffy retombe sur son amant, haletant et vidé de toutes énergie qu'il avait pût posséder, une fois que lui et Ace reprirent leurs souffles, le plus âgé ce leva déplaçant légèrement son petit-ami histoire de ne pas le faire tombé. Avant que le dit petit-ami ne pût fermer les yeux, il sentit l'homme qui partageait ses draps depuis pratiquement cinq longues années, lui prendre la main. Luffy se redressa donc, observant celui qu'il aimait, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il apercevait une lueur de peur dans ses beau yeux noirs. Avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, Ace s'agenouilla devant lui, et sortit une bague, elle était simple, un anneau en or décoré par un rubis –le rouge étant la couleur favorite de Luffy il avait choisi cette pierre- commença un long discours tête baissée :

« Luffy, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a exactement cinq ans, et cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous vivons ensembles, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir sortir chez des amis et pouvoir dire, « je vous présente Luffy, c'est mon mari mais aussi l'homme de ma vie » c'est.. J'y pensais depuis quelque mois, et.. Je me souviens t'avoir vu regarder cette bague quand nous passions devant la bijouterie de cette femme... Enfin, je... veux-tu m'épouser, et ainsi rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que la mort ne nous sépare ? Quoi que, je ne pense pas que la mort pourrait nous séparer. »

Ace n'osa pas lever la tête pour regarder Luffy dans les yeux, mais au bout d'un moment le manque de réponse l'inquiéta et il releva le visage pour ainsi pouvoir voir les yeux humides de Luffy et ses larmes se frayer un chemin sur ses joues pour ensuite retombé sur ses cuisses parsemé de cicatrices latentes mais bel et bien présente. Ace se releva en lui disant qu'il était désolé qu'il ne pensait pas que ça le troublerai autant et qu'il n'avait qu'à oublier. Il continua de s'excuser jusqu'a ce que Luffy ne l'attrape par le bras et ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il sortit simplement un « crétin, j'suis juste heureux »

Malgré leurs disputes, leurs séparations ils s'aimaient encore et toujours, comme des fous.

Alors qu'Ace passait le petit anneau autour de son doigt, Luffy se souvint d'un phrase qu'il lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps :

 _« Notre amour est peut-être interdit, mais il est réel. »_

* * *

 **C'était le dernier chapitre d'Interdit. *sort un mouchoir***

 **Le chapitre est court, mais je ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autres.**

 **Merci pour vos review, vos ajouts en fav' et vos follow.**

 **J'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire ^^' alors,**

 **À la prochaine~**


End file.
